Adventures of a different kind
by Kat Fantabulous
Summary: Katherine ran as fast as she could towards Hobbiton, but she had been running for a long time and was growing very tired. It was the middle of the night so she couldn't really see where she was going. She looked behind her to see if anyone was following her, but she tripped and fell into a bush. (Merry x OC) set after the fellowship but before frodo leaves. Sorry my summary suck XD
1. Chapter 1

Katherine ran as fast as she could towards Hobbiton, but she had been running for a long time and was growing very tired. It was the middle of the night so she couldn't really see where she was going. She looked behind her to see if anyone was following her, but she tripped and fell into a bush. Katherine tried to get up, but her fatigue overwhelmed her and she just laid there. Closing her eyes, she drifted off into a cold and frightened sleep.

Merry was lying in his bed, not able to sleep, when he heard a sudden crash in the bushes outside of his bedroom window. Curious, he got out of his bed and peered out of the window, to find a girl asleep. Merry quickly put on his coat and rushed out the door, to see if she was okay. He carefully picked her up out of the bushes, bridal style. She had a few bruises on her arms and legs, which were probably from the fall. Merry carried the girl inside and laid her on the bed in his guest bedroom, putting a blanket over her. He shut the door and went back to bed.

Katherine woke up and found herself in a bed. A cosy one at that. She then remembered what had happened. Running away in the middle of the night and collapsing in a bush somewhere. Her brown eyes suddenly changed to a light blue. The fear from the horrible memory struck her. She quickly got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom she was in. How did she get here? She didn't know, but just as she was about to make a dart for the front door, she bumped into a hobbit lad. He was quite a few inches taller than her and seemed to be quite strong. Katherine dared to look up at the hobbit's face and was met by a pair of concerned green eyes.  
>"How are you feeling, miss..?" The hobbit asked her, curious.<br>She replied cautiously, "Katherine…Katherine Stonebridge."  
>"Well I'm Merry…" He replied, giving her a small smile. "May I ask what you were doing in my bush last night?"<br>Katherine froze. She must have fallen asleep and he'd brought her inside. She tried to think of an answer.  
>"Uhm…sorry about that. You see I had been travelling for a long time. And I suppose that I collapsed into your bush." It wasn't a complete lie, but she didn't even know if she could trust this Merry. Even if she did feel slightly safer in his presence.<br>"It's okay, but you might not want to fall asleep in peoples' bushes in the middle of a cold night." He answered kindly. "Now, I'll make you some breakfast and you can tell me why you were travelling in the middle of the night, by yourself."  
>Katherine instantly felt guilty. Merry had let her stay in his house and now he was making her breakfast. She spoke up, "Oh no, you don't have to do that. I've imposed too much already."<br>"Don't worry. It's fine. At least let me make you some tea" Merry tried to convince her.  
>Katherine sighed. "Well if it's not too much trouble…"<br>Merry smiled…well merrily and started to make some tea, while Katherine sat down at the table. Merry looked over at her, now being able to see her properly, he could see that she was indeed a pretty hobbit lass. Her long brown hair cascaded past her tanned cheeks in curls. Her eyes were a soft brown and her lips were a nude pink. He realised he had been looking at her for a little too long and quickly asked, "So what brings you here, Miss Katherine?"  
>Katherine looked up at Merry, "I'm here to visit my cousin. I don't suppose you know her? Rosie Cotton?"<br>"Rosie? She's getting married to my friend Sam!" Merry answered, surprised.  
>Katherine gave him a small awkward smile. "Ah, I know. Never met him, but she seemed to be very happy about it when she told me."<br>Merry looked down at her sitting at the table. They had both been quiet for a while when he finally spoke up. "I can take you to see her if you'd like." Merry said awkwardly.  
>"Oh…Uhm…" Katherine didn't want to ask Merry for anything more, but she would certainly feel safer with someone with her. "If it's not too much trouble Mr. Merry."<br>"None at all." He started to walk to the front door and gestured her to follow. Katherine gladly got up and trailed behind the hobbit lad. He opened the door and turned around to face her. "And please, call me Merry."

**Hello you lovely readers! So that is chapter one of this little story. I wrote this a while ago and thought yeah! Imma post it!  
>I hope it's okay because this is my first Lord of the Rings fanfic so I hope the characters aren't too ooc ^^<br>Also! there aren't a lot of Merry-based stories so I hope it fills that little uhm...space in the archives :P  
>Anyways, make sure you comment to praise, criticize, say hi! Anything! I would love to improve anything for you guys.<br>Oh! And don't forget to heart, and follow if you think I'm just that special.  
>Kat ^_^<strong>

Don't forget comment and follow  
>(if you think I'm just that special )<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine walked along with Merry. He was walking ever so slightly ahead of her, as he was leading the way to her cousin's house. From where she was she had a better look at him. He had golden brown curly hair and was quite well built (well from the looks of the muscle on his arms).

After a little while of walking in silence the pair reached the centre of Hobbiton. The town was bustling with the market stalls and eager customers. The square was pretty crowded so Katherine tried to stay close to Merry as to not get lost in the busy crowd. Unfortunately as luck would have it Katherine-being the short hobbit she was- lost sight of Merry and began to just wander around the square like a lost pup.

Her eyes quickly turned a light blue again, without her realising.

"Merry?" She called his name, hoping that he would come and save her from the overcrowded pile that was the market place.

Eventually she bumped into someone and fell over. Katherine looked up to find a familiar pair of those green eyes.

As Merry looked into her eyes, they changed from light blue to brown.

_Didn't she have brown eyes? Did they just change colour?!_

_I'm sure it was just a trick of the light._

Merry offered his hand to her and helped her up off of the hard floor. Katherine sighed and ran a finger through her long locks, "I need to stop doing this. I've only known you a day and I already owe you an awful lot Merry."

Merry looked down at the hobbit lass. She was rather cute when she was worrying about something. She had little creases by her eyes and her nose scrunched up. Merry quickly shook the thought away.

"You owe me nothing, Katherine. Really. It's my pleasure to help you out…It's a pleasure to help lots of people out."

Why had he added that unnecessary information at the end?

Merry pulled his hand away. "Yes, well you need to stay close. Can't have you getting lost now, can we?"

Katherine shook her head and followed a lot closer to Merry this time as they walked through the square. He kept looking over his shoulder at her every so often, to make sure she was still there.

After about 10 minutes of silent walking they finally arrived at Rosie's house. Merry walked up to the front door, with Katherine standing hidden behind him. He knocked the door three times and sure enough Rosie answered.

"Oh, hello Merry. If you want to see Sam, he's just left." Rosie said in her ever cheerful voice.

"I'm not here for him Miss Cotton. I have something for you."

"Oh and what might that be?"

Merry stepped aside to reveal Katherine. "Hiya cuz…."

"Found her in my bushes last night", Merry giggled to himself.

Rosie quickly ran and wrapped Katherine in a hug. "It's so good to see you. Are you okay? I've been wondering where you've been? And-"

"I know. And I'm sorry, can I explain later?" Katherine cut her off.

Rosie looked at Merry and then back at her dear cousin. She gave her a short nod and then gestured for her to come inside.

"Okay," She turned to Merry, "Uhm well thanks for bringing me here. I'm sure I'll see you soon, Mr Brandybuck."

Merry gave her a nod, "Well I won't be surprised to find you in my garden from now on."

Katherine's cheeks went slightly pink and her eyes changed to the same colour. Rosie noticed and before Merry could see she quickly pulled her inside. "Yes, thank you again Merry. You can come and visit as always. I just need some catching up to do." And with that she shut the door.

_How odd…_Merry thought to himself. _Women. _Merry then strolled down the path humming to himself on his way home.

Back in the house Rosie looked at a flustered Katherine. "Care to tell me where you've been now?"

**Annnnd there's chapter 2! **

**I hope you enjoy, and as always don't forget to review to tell me if I suck, if you have suggestions or if you actually found it pleasing.  
>Bye, Kat ^_^ <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katherine sat in her chair, trying to look anywhere but Rosie's eyes. They were filled with worry and concern. Eventually, Rosie sighed. Katherine took this opportunity to try and explain herself.

"Look I'm really sorry I didn't tell you that I was coming. I just I-"

"Oh I don't care about that! What I care about is why you're here." Rosie cut her off.

Katherine looked at her feet. "I had a run in with some…interested parties at home."

Rosie went over and hugged Katherine. "Look don't you worry. You'll be safe here. I won't let anything happen to you." She leaned back and bopped Katherine on the nose. "You just have to promise that you'll to control those emotions of yours."

Katherine nodded, "I'll try my best."

Rosie gave her a smile. "Well let me show you the guest room then."

Rosie took her hand and led her down a hall way to a small bedroom. Katherine didn't care though, she was just grateful to have someone like Rosie. She'd known Rosie ever since she could remember. Whenever the Cottons came to visit Katherine and Rosie would play for hours while their parents caught up on day to day chatter. After the incident Rosie was pretty much the only friend that Katherine had.

When they reached the bedroom Rosie let Katherine get herself comfortable. Once Rosie was gone and out of ear shot she sighed and collapsed onto the bed. Honestly she was drained and still worried about people finding her. She didn't want anyone to hurt Rosie or anyone in Hobbiton for that matter. Katherine just closed her eyes and tried to forget about her worries, for now.

When Katherine woke up again it was at least four in the afternoon. She got up from the bed and took off her cloak, putting it over a chair. Katherine went to the wardrobe and opened it. She didn't think there'd be any clothes in there but it turns out that Rosie had snuck in while Katherine was sleeping and put some of her smaller clothes inside. Katherine smiled and picked out a mustard yellow dress. She put the dress that she had been wearing on the bed (She could always sort that out later). Katherine walked into the kitchen of Rosie's hobbit hole; there was a note on the counter.

_Gone to work at the tavern. _

_Be back later, feel free to come visit. _

_Rosie_

Katherine grabbed a cloak from the side and wrapped it round herself. Maybe she would make a visit to the tavern.

When she entered the Green Dragon, Katherine just smiled. Every hobbit inside was laughing and chattering. However considering that she was surrounded by people, Katherine felt incredibly alone. Here everyone knew each other and Katherine never really was one to be sociable. Katherine started to make her way over to the bar, when she bumped into someone and started to fall. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the cold floor, but it never came. Instead it was replaced by someone catching her and making sure she was steady. She opened her eyes and there in front of her was none other than Meriadoc Brandybuck. _Of course. Who else could it of been? _She thought to herself, mentally rolling her eyes.

"You know, you should really watch where you're going Miss Katherine" Merry said, with a teasing smirk on his face.

Katherine cleared her throat, "Yes well…sometimes I just get…distracted."

"So what brings a lady like you to the tavern?"

"I'm just looking for…wait what do you mean a 'lady like me'?"

"Well I just never pictured you as one of the girls who uhm uh…" Merry couldn't find the words to finish the sentence, partly because of the look Katherine was giving him.

"Yes?"

"Never mind…"

She scoffed and muttered "Idiot…" and she walked past him and sat herself down at the bar.

Merry watched her walk to the bar. She was so incredibly different. He hadn't decided if that was a good or a bad thing just yet. Now that he thought about it, this was probably her usual self. When had previously met her, she was in need and very tired. The real her was a lot more...interesting? Maybe.

About an hour had passed since Katherine has entered the tavern and she had been talking and laughing with Rosie the whole time. Every so often Merry would glance at her. There was just something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. She was a very suspicious character he had to admit. He was lost in thought until something Merry's friend, Pippin, said caught his attention.

"Who exactly is she anyway? Do you know Sam?" Pippin inquired.

"I'm not exactly sure. She's Rosie's cousin. I think they were close when they were young? Rosie hasn't said much about her really…" Sam answered.

"It's all a bit mysterious if you ask me" Frodo added.

Pippin took a look at her and then turned back to the group, with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Yes well that may be the case, but she is one hobbit lass that is yet to meet the best dancer in the entire shire!"

"And who's that?" Merry teased, taking a gulp of his drink.

"Me!" Pippin cleared his throat. "It's me…and I'll show you!"

With that Pippin got out of his chair and made his way over to the hobbit girl sitting at the bar with her cousin.

Katherine sat at bar talking to Rosie a joke she had heard earlier in the year, she laughed at her own joke (as usual). Rosie looked just to the left of her and then back to look at Katherine's face.

"You should introduce yourself to some people, make some friends" Rosie began.

"I have enough friends…" Katherine stated.

"Oh yes and who are they?"

"Well there's you!"

"Besides me, stupid."

"Well there's uhm…" Katherine turned around to look at the rest of the tavern. Her eyes landed on a familiar hobbit lad. She quickly turned back around to her cousin.

"Merry. He counts. Kind of."

"Mhmm…" Rosie raised an eyebrow at her.

"And my drink. I can always rely on it and we've had a long meaningful friendship"

Rosie sighed, "Wow okay that's…brilliant." Rosie looked up and then looked at Katherine smugly.

"What? What is it?" Katherine asked, suspicious.

"Oh, nothing. I just think that I can see a hobbit lad coming over here, who is going to be your friend whether you like it or not."

"Wha-" Katherine said turning around, and nearly bumping into the hobbit lad who had, very quickly, made his way over to the bar. Katherine looked behind her and Rosie has mysteriously disappeared. _Bitch. _Katherine thought.

"Hi there" Katherine heard the hobbit lad speak. She turned around to face him.

"Hi…"She said, trying not to grimace at his overly eager appearance.

_He looks like he could smile himself to death…Why is leaning on the bar like that? Is he trying to be cool? Oh dear…_

There was a small silence before he spoke again , "I'm Peregrin Took, but you, my fair lady, can call me Pippin." He bowed before her. Katherine was a little taken aback by the attempted suaveness. Pippin seemed to realise that he wasn't doing the best to win her over so he tried to salvage his dignity.

"Look my friends are on a table over there and I really don't want to have to walk back over there alone…" Pippin said stumbling over his words. Katherine felt sorry for the hobbit. She looked over Pippin's shoulders to see Merry and two other hobbits laughing, their eyes fixed on Pippin and her.

_Urgh men. Well we can't have them thinking that they're winning can we…_

Katherine quickly put on the most charming smile she could muster and looked at Pippin in the eyes.

"My name's Katherine. But you can call me Kat." She said as she flicked a lock of hair over her shoulder.

Pippin looked a little startled at her willingness to help him out.

The lad cleared his throat, "Yes well, would you like to dance?" Pippin asked as he held out his hand.

Katherine looked at the other hobbits, who were now baffled as to how Pippin had not made the walk of shame back to the table. She then smiled at Pippin, "I would love to." She took his hand and hopped off the bar stool.

Pippin then lead her over to the area in front of a small stage where some musicians were playing. He then took her hand and span her around.

After the song had finished Katherine was rather worn out. That was actually rather fun. Pippin turned out to be very funny and incredibly sweet. Katherine then took a quick glance at the table of Pippin's friends. "So, you want to introduce me?"

"Yes..uhm okay." He answered, as he took her hand and lead her over to the table. They looked up at the pair, still slightly amazed that Pippin had seemingly managed to win over the new hobbit lass.

"Hello you lot, this is Katherine." Pippin said as he introduced her. "And this is Samwise Gamgee" Pippin gestured to the hobbit who was supposedly marrying her cousin. "This here is Frodo Baggins." He pointed to the dark haired, pale skinned hobbit. She was sure that many other hobbit lasses fawned over him. Pippin then gestured to Merry, "And this is-"

"Merriadoc Brandybuck, otherwise known as Merry. We've met."

Pippin then looked at Merry, confused. "But you said-"

Katherine just rolled her eyes and sat down in the empty seat next to Merry. Pippin then grabbed another chair and sat down next to her. She looked at the two hobbits in front of her. On the left Samwise Gamgee, her cousins fiancé. On the right, Frodo Baggins, whose name seemed familiar. She looked at the more nervous looking hobbit on the left.

"I don't suppose you are THE Samwise Gamgee are you?" She asked.

"Uhm, THE? Well I don't really know what you mean Miss Katherine."

"Well is there another Samwise Gamgee, that is marrying the fair Rosie Cotton?" Kat said raising an eyebrow.

Sam cleared his throat, "N-no. It's just me. I'm the lucky hobbit, that has the pleasure in marrying her."

Kat then proceeded to smile and stick her hand out towards him. He took it hesitantly and shook it. "Well I'm glad you finally asked her. Don't tell her I told you this, but I was getting rather tired of hearing her whine about whether or not you were going to talk to her."

Sam looked rather shocked at this notion. "Wh-what? She talked about me?"

Kat nodded, "Yes and I'm glad that you actually seem like a nice hobbit."

Pippin then spoke up, "So…when exactly did you meet her Merry? Rosie said that she only got into town last night"

Merry was about to answer when Katherine answered for him, "I got lost and Merry was kind enough to show me how to get to Rosie's house." She smiled.

"Now how much were you betting on Pippin then?"

The three other hobbit lads looked up, slightly surprised.

"Uhm, what?" Merry asked, wide eyed.

"How much did you bet that Pippin would get shot down, by me?" She repeated, innocently.

Frodo spoke to her for the first time, "About 5 silver pennies. Well that's how much Merry bet anyway."

Merry then went to take his money from the table when Katherine stopped his hand. "Yes well I think this should be for Pippin now, correct?"

Merry sighed and let her take the coins. She then turned to Pippin, "and since you stepped on my feet at least five times during that dance, I think I might take these for myself." She then winked at the group, grabbed her cloak from the bar and walked out.

"It was a pleasure to meet you gentlemen!" She called out as she left.

"Well she is…" Pippin started.

"Such a smartass." Merry said, drinking the rest of his draft.

**Hey there! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while...but to make up for it I made this chapter extra long!M I hope it's okay, I wanted to show what Katherine's personality is like, when she's not running from whatever she's running from *disappears in mysterious cloud of smoke* **

**Oh yeah, and if you like it give it a follow or a favourite or give me review to say that it's awful or nice. Whatever, your decision ;)  
>Kat ^_^<strong>


End file.
